A Gravestone on her Heart
by myownmistress
Summary: Beck always said he'd be there for her. He's not.


**AN: So, um, I had never really written a "tragedy" fic before, so, I hope this is good. **

**Please review because it's really sad when I have 70 hits, but only 1 review. :\**

**I do not own Victorious.**

_**A Gravestone on her Heart**_

Did he always look like that-so heavenly and peaceful?

Even with bruises and lacerations adorning his face, he could still pull off a happy look.

But everyone fucking knew that he deserved more than the slab of concrete he'd been placed on. Much more than that.

Much more than her.

He had a right to someone that would run up to him while he was like this. To someone like Tori, because that's exactly what she did. She scurried over to hi and cried. Cried until her eyes went dry, or Andre pulled her away. She wasn't sure.

Jade didn't do that. (Typical) No, she stood on the left side of the endless corridor, waiting. Watching. She anticipated him to stir from his silent slumber and embrace her once more.

To kiss her and (try) persuade her to be kinder to others.

To tell her that he loves her.

And yet, he never will. Not _ever._

She just couldn't (wouldn't) wrap her mind around it, though.

Instead, she just stared. Her fixed eyes were dry and the mascara was still perfectly applied. Because she was cold blooded and felt **no** emotion.

Unexpectedly, her hands started to tremble. She griped the wall, looking for support and expecting the worse. A nervous breakdown was not in her agenda. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, and, without warning, her knees gave way beneath her.

Though she fought bravely, she finally surrendered to gravity and collided with the insipid vinyl tile.

Her hands lifted to her face to protect tears that were threatening to fall. (She'd make damn sure they didn't)

Jade West only ever wept when she was being enveloped by Beck Oliver.

He wasn't holding her this time.

**X.x.X.**

She used to hate the rain; the idiotic pitter-patter and the illness it always brought.

Now she cherishes it.

_Relief_

The thuds on her windowsill help to muffle her whimpers and grief. The damp conditions give her the ideal excuse to seclude herself deeper and deeper into the boundaries of her psyche.

Beck was supposed to be the one person that never failed her. The one to keep his promises. He broke the most important one though-no never leave.

"_Well, where the hell is he now? Surely not with me._"

And yeah, she's fucking pissed… and selfish. She'll always blame him for his death. (Because she knows it's **her **fault for making his life a living hell and driving him away)

Why did he have to go?

Now, the only thing she could rely on was the rain. She could trust that it would always come again and, just like the leaves, let the current wipe away all of her memories and allow her to _**forget**_.

Was she a cynic when she doubted Cat when she reassured her that everything would turn out fine?

No.

She was just an optimistic bitch. (Right?)

Beck wouldn't be proud of her actions, but he wasn't here, though he swore he would be.

Was it wrong to despise the universe for all it had done to her? Cause Jade considers herself a damn good person. (Others would disagree)

She began to question her own sanity when thoughts of Disney movies relating to her life crossed her mind.

-They have princesses and happy endings, not violent teens grating up roses-

Teardrops from heaven will forever return her to her sober-self until the sun makes yet another appearance.

For now, however, that orange orb will remain hidden behind gloom full clouds, pelting colorless liquid down to Earth.

Gazing at the raindrops dancing before her through a glass pane, Jade wondered if (now that _he _is gone) anyone left actually loved her.

"_I guess everything happens for a reason._"-The same misleading speech she gave when Rex got shredded.

Apparently, history does repeat.

Her pale hand rose and pressed itself against the gleaming window.

She watched as the sliding water droplets vanished at her fingertips then reemerged at the ending point of her palm.

Suddenly, she sensed the imprint and warmth of another hand mirroring her own.

Comfort made its way through her body and a slight smile crept up on her lips.

Then, the sensation departed.

Her smile disappeared and despair filled her veins yet again.

Whatever happened to their forever?


End file.
